Harry Potter und der Krieg der Welten
by Kamui26
Summary: Was wäre wenn Lily Evans einen Bruder gehabt hätte? Und was wenn der jetzt auf einmal erfährt das Harry noch lebt?
1. Unerwartete Verwandschaft

Harry Potter und der Krieg der Welten. 

Disclaimer: Ihr wisst es ja alle.

Ich habe diese Fic schon einmal gepostet, aber da ich das PW von dem Acct. vergessen habe habe ich halt einen neuen Acc gemacht.  
ich bin inzwischen auch schon bei Kap.6.

Kapitel 1:Unerwartete Verwandtschaft.

Es ist der 1. August, noch 4 Wochen bis das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts beginnt.  
Harry sitzt in seinem Zimmer im Ligusterweg und schreibt Briefe an Ron und Hermine.  
"Hoffentlich geht es ihnen gut." denkt Harry als er über die Ereignisse des letzten Schuljahres nachdenkt während er den Brief an Hermine zu ende Schreibt.

Zur selben Zeit in London: Ein Mann in einer Marine Uniform betritt das M-I-5 Hauptquartier. Sein Weg führt ihn den den Achten Stock zum Büro des Leiters vom M-I-5 Sir Andrew Hawkins. Als er sich dem Schreibtisch der Sekretärin nähert blickt diese zu ihm auf und lächelt. "Sie sind wie immer pünktlich John." sagt die Frau zu ihm. "Sekunden können in unserem Job den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod ausmachen Linda. Ist er da oder hat er schon wieder eine Besprechung mit M vom M-I-6?" fragt er die Sekretärin." Nein er ist drin und erwartet sie bereits, ich informiere ihn eben das sie da sind." antwortet die Sekretärin Linda. Sie drückt den Knopf der Sprechanlage auf ihrem Tisch und sagt:" Sir, Commander Evans ist gerade angekommen und wartet hier." "Gut danke Linda, sagen sie ihm er soll reinkommen." Daraufhin geht Commander John Evans durch die große Eichen Tür in das Büro von Sir Andrew Hawkins.


	2. Wir wissen von euch

Harry Potter und der Welten.

Kapitel 2:Wir wissen von euch.

Evans betrat das Büro vom Chef des M-I-5 und ging direkt auf ihn zu.  
Als er vor dem Schreibtisch stand nahm er Haltung an und sagte: "Melde mich wie befohlen Sir.". Hawkins sah ihn an und deutete ihm an sich zu setzten. Als er sich auf den blauen Metallstuhl gesetzt hatte schob Hawkins ihm eine Mappe zu ihm über den Tisch und weiß ihn an diese zu öffnen. In der Mappe waren eine Menge Satellitenfotos von Orten die Evans teilweise kannte. Während er sich die Fotos ansah stand der Chef des M-I-5 auf ging zum Fenster und sagte nach einiger Zeit: „Was könne sie mir über diese Orte sagen Evans?".

Er sah sich das erste Foto genau an und sagte: „ Diese Insel könnte Askaban sein Sir.  
Sie haben Recht das ist die Gefängnisinsel Askaban, aber was mich mehr interessiert ist woher sie von Askaban wissen John?" sagte Hawkins nachdem John Evans geantwortet hatte.  
„Wir haben die Insel erst gefunden nachdem wir einige Leute von denen wir sicher sind das sie Zauberer sind verhören mussten, und ich kann ihnen sagen das diese Leute nicht sehr kooperativ waren, wir mussten sie mit Wahrheitsserum voll pumpen bevor sie anfingen zu reden." Erklärte er dem etwas nervös schauenden M-I-5 Agenten.

John Evans versuchte die Richtigen Worte zu finden um seinem Chef zu erklären wieso er von Askaban und der Zaubererwelt wusste.

So das war Kapitel 2. schreibe bereits an Kapitel 3. Ich danke allen die mir geschrieben haben.

P.S. Die Story dreht sich in den ersten Kapiteln um Harry´s Onkel John Evans Hinterher werde ich immermal wieder zwischen den beiden hin und her springen um Beide so gut wie möglich in ihren Handlungen verständlich zumachen. 


	3. Die richtige Wahl der Worte

Harry Potter und ?

Zu erst möchte ich allen danken die so lieb waren in die Reviews zu schreiben.  
Die Story wird sich noch einige Zeit nur um Harrys Onkel John drehen, bevor ich dann wieder zu Harry wechseln werden und dann werde ich an bestimmten Stellen die Story aus der Perspektive der beiden erzählen. Aber nun weiter mit Kapitel 3.

Kapitel 3: Die richtige Wahl der Worte.

Es waren etwa fünf Minuten vergangen bis John Evans begann zu erklären wieso er Von Askaban und der Zaubererwelt wusste.  
„ Nun Sir wie sie wissen habe ich 2 Schwestern von denen eine seit gut 15 Jahren Tot ist.  
Ihr Name war Elisabeth, wir nannten sie aber Lily, nun Lily bekam als sie 11 Jahre war einen Brief der eigenartigerweise von einer Eule zugestellt wurde. In diesem Brief wurde ihr erklärt dass sie jetzt auf eine Zaubererschule mit Namen Hogwarts gehen müsste. Zuerst dachten wir alle es wäre ein dummer Scherz oder so, aber als sie dann immer mehr Briefe bekam weil sie nicht auf den ersten geantwortet hatte, wurde uns bewusst das das alles für einen Scherz viel zu aufwendig war.  
Folge dessen gingen wir wie es in dem Brief stand zu einer Bar in London die der Tropfende Kessel heißt. In dieser Bar gibt es einen Durchgang der in die Winkelgasse führt."

Sir Hawkins sah ihn sehr eindringend an und sagte einige Augenblicke später: „ Von der Winkelgasse wissen wir auch. Ich habe vor ein Paar Tagen ein SAS Team Undercover dort hingeschickt, die Männer haben Interresant Informationen mitgebracht. Eine davon ist besonders Interresant, die Männer haben herausgefunden das es an besagten Ort eine Art Bank gibt die das Gesamte Vermögen der Britischen Zaubererwelt beherbergen soll. Außerdem gibt es da noch einen Laden der Ollivanders heißt, es scheint der einzige Laden für Zauberstäbe in ganz England zu seien." John Evans sah seinen Chef an und begann danach weiter zu erzählen: „Nun wie ich bereits sagte ging meine Schwester danach auf diese Schule, dort lernte sie auch ihren späteren Ehemann kennen, James Potter.  
Die beiden haben dann einige Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss geheiratet und einen Sohn bekommen den sie Harry nannten. Gut ein Jahr nach der Geburt von Harry wurde die Familie aber von so einem Typen Namens Voldemort ermordet. Als ich davon hörte das sei alle Tot sind habe ich versucht mehr über diesen Voldemort herauszufinden, ich fand heraus das dieser Voldemort eine Art Magischer Adolf Hitler zu seien schien, da er von der Reinheit des Zaubererblutes sprach. Mehr konnte ich leider nicht herausfinden da James und Lily ja zu beginn des Falklandkrieges starben und ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch Soldat bei den Royal Marines war und auf dem Weg ins Kriegsgebiet." Als er geendet hatte sah er etwas sehr Deprimiert aus.

Sir Hawkins hatte sich inzwischen wieder hingesetzt und blätterte durch einige Seite die auf seinem Tisch lagen. Bei einem Blatt blieb er hängen und Lass es sich sehr aufmerksam durch.  
Dann nach etwa 2 Minuten sagte er zu John Evans: „ Ihre Informationen sind nicht ganz Korrekt John." Als er das hörte sah er seinen Chef verblüfft an, der aber sagte weiter: „Bei dem angeblichen Gasunfall starben laut meinen Informationen nur James und Lily Potter. Ihr Sohn Harry lebt, wir wissen nicht wie er diese Explosion überlebt hat, aber soweit ich weiß lebt er seit dem Bei Vernon und Petunia Dursley im Ligusterweg 4."

Nun sah John aber Total dumm aus spontan sagte er zu seinem Chef: „ Wollen sie mich verarschen?" Als ihm klar wurde was er da gesagt hatte entschuldigte er sich. Hawkins nahm es ihm nicht übel und fuhr mit seiner erklärung fort: „ Nein ich will sie nicht verarschen. Laut unseren Infos geht er auch nach Hogwarts. Und hier Beginnt ihre neue Mission John. Ich möchte das sie….

Ende Kapitel 3.

Wenn ihr wissen wollt was das für einen Mission ist das schreibt in die Reviews. 


	4. Die Mission

Hallo alle zusammen. Ich weiß das das mit dem Ende von Kapitel 3 ziemlich fies war, aber ich möchte ja dass ihr die Story auch weiterhin lesen werdet.  
Kapitel 4 beginnt jetzt.

Kapitel 4: Die Mission.

„Ihre Mission ist es ihrem Neffen Harry bei den Dursleys raus zuholen und ihn bei sich aufzunehmen. Ich weiß das sie es nicht so mit Kindern haben John aber der Junge muss da Raus. Ich habe die Dursleys in den letzten Tagen beobachten lassen und die scheinen den Jungen wie einen Sklaven zuhalten, er macht das Essen und die ganze Küchenarbeit alleine.  
Sie wissen das ich es nicht leiden kann wenn Kinder wie Sklaven gehalten werden und genau des wegen befehle ich es ihnen ja auch den Jungen da raus zuholen, ich will keine Widerworte hören haben sie das Verstanden Evans"  
Sir Hawkins stand wieder von seinem Sessel auf und ging diesmal zur Bar seines Büros um sich einen Drink zugenehmigen.

Nachdem er sich den Drink in ein Whiskeyglas geschüttet und sich wieder gesetzt hatte, versuchte John seiner Seitz seinem Chef klar zumachen das er sehr gerne Harry bei sich aufnehmen würde aber es bei seinem Gefährlichen Job besser wäre keine Kinder oder so bei sich zuhause zuhaben auf die man aufpassen müsste." Nun Sir, sie wissen ja wie gefährlich es in unserem Job zugeht und sie haben doch mal selbst zu mir gesagt das es besser für uns alle wäre wenn wir unseren Verwandten nichts von unserem Job erzählen und wir auch versuchen sollten nicht irgendwelche Neffen oder Nichten bei uns auf zunehmen." Versuchte John Evans zu erklären.

Als Sir Andrew Hawkins sein Glas geleert hatte stellte er es auf seinen Schreibtisch und sah Evans sehr scharf an." Ich weiß selbst was ich gesagt habe, aber die Sache ist die das ihr Neffe so wie es den Anschein hat die Zielscheibe Nummer 1. für alle Bösen Magier in der Zaubererwelt zu seien scheint. Was uns wiederum die Möglichkeit gibt herauszufinden wer alles in der Zaubererwelt mit diesem Voldemort zutun hat. Also John sie haben ihre befehle, führen sie sie aus." Mit diesen Worten deutete er ihm an jetzt keine Widerworte zugeben und zugehen. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto dachte John: „ Nah großartig, jetzt darf ich auf einen 15 Jahre alten pubertierenden Teenager aufpassen, echt super, Lebwohl ausschweifendes Sexleben." Als er in der Tiefgarage des M-I-5 Gebäudes in seinen Nissan Skyline GTR-5 stieg dachte er dass es ihm aber doch aufgefallen wäre wenn Harry bei den Dursleys leben würde, denn immerhin war er noch vor einem Monat bei ihnen zubesuch gewesen." Die werden etwas erleben wenn ich merken sollte das sie mich all die Jahre angelognen haben."

Er dachte aber nicht weite darüber nach und startete den Motor seines Autos um direkt in den Ligusterweg zufahren. 


End file.
